Summoning Technique
The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. One method involves just hand seals and blood. With this, before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species.Naruto chapter 92, page 14 The contract can come in the form of a scroll or a tattoo, which is signed in the contractor's own blood and once signed is valid even after the contractors death.Naruto chapter 530, page 16 After this, they need only perform the hand seals, offer an additional donation of blood (biting the summoner's finger being the most common way to obtain blood), and use the same hand they signed the contract with to summon the creature.Naruto chapter 92, page 19 The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how big the summoned creature can be. In the anime, it was shown that if a user attempts to summon an animal without first signing a contract, the user will be teleported to the home of the animal they have a natural affinity for.Naruto: Shippūden 127 An alternate form of summoning is to just use a scroll without any hand-signs. In this case hand signs are not necessary, with chakra not even being necessary sometimes.Naruto chapter 64, page 03''Naruto'' chapter 508, page 14 By using this method, one can summon creatures with whom one does not have a contract with.Naruto chapter 363, page 10-11 While most summoners have only been shown capable of summoning one type of creature, Pain (through the Animal Path) has been seen summoning several different animals and even people. Pain does not provide a blood offering when performing a summon. Sasuke Uchiha has summoned snakes and hawks at different points, but unlike Pain he can apparently only summon one species at a time. The ability to perform a summoning can be removed with the Contract Seal. When an animal is summoned it is transported from its place of residence to the summoner's location. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. Summoning can serve as a base for other techniques, as is the case with Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique and Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance. In these cases, summonings may not be restricted to creatures, as Orochimaru shows by summoning corpses and defences. Items can be [[Generic Sealing Technique|"summoned" from scrolls]]. Because the items are not summoned from anywhere, instead only being released from storage, no blood is needed and thus it is not a conventional summoning. Characters have on occasion been shown summoning weapons such as kunai and giant shuriken, sometimes without hand-signs.Naruto chapter 185, page 03-04''Naruto'' chapter 381, page 12 Trivia * In real-life Japan, the term refers to the practice of allowing spirits — like those of the dead or kami — to possess one's body and speak through it. See Also * References he:ג'וטסו זימון